Episode 2116 (17th September 1996)
Plot Dave discovers a break-in at the tearooms. Chris is hopeful that his treatment has been successful and is eager to put it into practice. Rachel is not so keen. He likes her new dress. The tearoom and wine bar area is a mess. Kathy never heard a thing. Eric is more concerned about wine that has been stolen. Kathy's takings have also been taken. Linda has a hangover after drinking lethal cocktails the night before with Zoe and Susie. Kim telephones to say that Valentine is still not well. Tina wonders to Frank whether Rachel will involve herself in opposing his quarry scheme. She makes a snide remark about monkey glands to Chris as he returns to work and Kim smirks. Zak and Lisa are practicing making music together. Mandy complains about the noise saying that she needs her beauty sleep. Forensics are looking over the wine bar. DI Farrar is investigating and is interested to see Sam working there. Eric is quick to point the finger at Sean, who he says left under a cloud after a row involving money. Kathy defends Sean. Faye hopes that Rachel will be tied to the kitchen sink now that Chris is back. Vic is pleased to hear that Eric has been robbed. Eric is dropping Sean in it even more, telling the police in front of Kathy that Sean has a criminal record. She is shocked to hear this. Zoe is still feeling the effects of the previous night but informs Kim that Valentine will be okay. Chris is telling Frank that he could hardly keep his hands off Rachel now that she has changed her image. Rachel is working in The Woolpack and does not understand when Alan asks about Chris's treatment. She pretends that it is his back that he was having treatment for, but Ned and Jack snigger knowingly. Jack then asks Rachel about the quarry project. She says that she knows nothing about it. Steve interferes saying that the project will bring prosperity to the area. Jack tells him to mind his own business. He has checked out the planning permission which apparently was granted a few years ago. Everyone in the Woolpack hears a dreadful noise coming from outside. Terry goes to investigate and finds Zak playing the drums and Lisa on violin in the car park. They are busking. Terry ends up joining in and passing the hat round. The police visits Wishing Well Cottage looking for Mandy. D.I. Farrar informs her about the break-in and that fourteen cases of expensive wine were stolen as well as £275.43 in cash. Mandy resents being accused. Dave is looking at Eric's antiques. Eric almost accuses him of the robbery. Vic encourages Viv to attend an action group meeting with Terry. He doesn't like the fact that Viv talks to Terry about Scott. Eric has got Sam moving some wine from the village hall to the wine bar. He is confused as to why it was delivered to the hall. Eric makes up a story. Mandy tackles him about accusing her of doing the robbery. He denies saying anything. Mandy blackmails him into giving her a rise so that she can buy something to compensate herself for the police harassment. Viv runs after Terry. He wants her to tell Vic about them. Dave has fixed up some new locks on Kathy's flat. She asks him if he knew about Sean's criminal record, but he didn't. Eric gives Kathy a bottle of wine to cheer her up. Frank and Steve have another meeting about the quarry. Frank tells him that security is taken care of if people protest. Steve invites Chris and Rachel for a meal. Chris thanks him for looking after Rachel while he was away. Frank and Tina exchange glances. Viv and Terry are having a secret meeting in the village hall. They steal a quick kiss when Sam walks in to steal some wine. They are all embarrassed and agree to not let anyone know they were there. Ned and Sarah are playing ball with Robert when Carmel Morgan turns up. She tells them that Andy has disappeared again and asks Robert if he knows where he could be. Robert looks as if he may know something, but refuses to say. Faye is not happy to discover from Rachel that Steve has invited her and Chris round for a meal. Sean arrives back at the tearoom much to everyones surprise. Eric introduces him to Mandy and tells Sean that she is the new chef. Sean walks out. Kathy runs after Sean and demands to know where he has been and why he did not tell her that he had been to prison. She warns him that he will have to answer to the police. At that moment, they turn up and ask him to accompany them to the police station. Sean is disappointed that Kathy did not trust him. Cast Regular cast *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Kim Tate - Claire King *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron Guest cast *Det Farrar - David Beckett *Faye Clake - Helena Calvert *Carmel Morgan - Kay Purcell Locations *Church Lane *The Old School Tearooms - Exterior and interior *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception *Home Farm - Yard and grounds *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar and forecourt *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Hall - Interior *St. Mary's Church - Yard *Emmerdale Farm - Yard *Unknown road Notes *Kay Purcell makes a pre-Cynthia Daggert appearance as Carmel Morgan. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes